vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rasmus
Timeline 1100 * Vigil is born in Europe. 1116 *At the age of sixteen he is almost killed and phases into a werewolf his uncle Robert when defending his family. Later rises into power and kills his father and enters a frenzy, resulting in Vigil massacring his family. *His Aunts escape the massacre and receieve shelter from neighbors, the blood frenzied Vigil is unable to persue them since he wasn't invited in. *Grief stricken he attempts to end his life by seeking sunlight the day after murdering his family. Instead he is committed a vampire genocide physically and mentally for ninty years by Charity. *While imprisoned to keep Vigil from going mad he"turns off" his emotions to escape his own loneliness and despair. 1206 *Vigil escapes his captors and becomes Ripper Rasmus amass a werewolf pack then Rasmus ravages Eastern Europe before makeing more werewolves traveling far east to China.Asia wolves pack is Reborn 1279 * Rasmus witnesses the fall of the Song Dynasty and make a new Dynasty Luna capital 1600 *Rasmus travels to Italty during the final year of the renaissance and is nearly killed by wolves hunter. 1863-1865 *Rasmus has a union army and side with the north side of the Olympic Coven *Rasmus and his pack murders over 700 people which is rounded off as war crimes between the Union and the Confederates. 1901 *Robert begins his hunt to find Vigil. 1909 *Robert tracks down and defeats Rasmus in one-on-one combat. In order to save his life Rasmus reveals their bloodline still yet lives. Robert imprisoned Vigil in a steal coffin, trapping him in the North Pole. 1914 *Rasmus escapes from his iron prison and turns to drinking animal blood to curb his ripper side. *Vigil discovers Robert is preparing to aiding the Germans in their Spring Offensive (1918). Vigil immediately starts assisting French and British forces. 1933-1944 *Vigil hunts Robert across Germany and most of Europe during WW2. 1987 *Vigil attends a Bon Jovi concert in Chicago. 2009 *Iria, a descendant of Vigil and Robert displays magical abilities, Helen also possessing them contacts Vigil who instructs them to relocate to Mystic Falls out of fear Robert discovering. *Elena and her parents fall from Wickery Bridge, her parents perish she survives. 2010 *Vigil asks a vampire acquaintance to go Mystic Falls and check up on Helen and Iria. The acquaintance is murdered when he is incapacitated by the Gilbert device and burned to death in the Gilbert Building alongside the other Tomb Vampires. *Worried by the loss of contact by his vampire Vigil prepares to travel to Mystic Falls only to be rerouted by a team of vampire hunters hired by Robert. *Robert doesn't immediately proceed to Mystric Falls due to the increased activity by the Original Vampires. 2011 *Vigil sneaks into Mystic Falls under the cover of night. Robert is in D.C. dealing with his hired vamp killers before proceeding to MF he takes a asender name jacob black with only elena seth leah and Matt become an elle pack of wolves with tyler lockwood and brook Davis join the pack soon after the Caroline and embry jacob become the new Rasmus Physical Appearance Vigil is described as tall and hanesome young man in his early sixteens with lank, dark brown hair combed back and pale skin to match. His face is agelically beautiful and lovely when it is animated. His eyes are wide and lips full, while his voice is described as thin, it is usually spoken with an air of one with a commanding presence. Caroline describes him as having unnaturally bright green eyes, comparing them to neon signs on a few occasions. Personality and Traits As Vigil he was a charming moral man, prefering to live in the moment over wondering what the future held. He was a dutiful and loving son who displayed incredible bravery when he defended his family against his vampire uncle, Robert Cauldwell. His most prominent traits were his gloomy and brooding nature combined with his tendency to avoid physical or emotional relationships. This is because of all the horrible ordeals and afflictions he's done as Rasmus as well as his past torture under Charity's watchful eye. Because of this he was always thinking back to his mistakes or things he felt he could have done better. Vigil was constantly a participant in emotional self-infliction, often guilty over things he blames himself for, even when it wasn't entirely his fault. He himself noted his tendency to be stuck in the past or think about the past more than necessary while simaltaneously worrying too much about the future. He was also not big on talking. Vigil was usually stoic or reserved in nature. This is because he didn't think he was very good with words nor liked public speaking. Vigil was very caring and sympathetic, almost always pleasant and fair to most (excluding people he hated/disliked. In that aspect, he could be rather hostile and rude). Vigil was often prone to a sardonic, cutting sense of sarcasm. This was especially seen when he fought against enemies or people he just simply wasn't fond of, immediately tauntnig or wittily demeaning them in some form. He was constantly caring and empathic towards those who were in need or needed help, as it was part of who he was. While he did like to help people, he also had a constant hope of redemption and making up to his errors, though he sometimes believed that he could never be fully forgiven. At the time of his own transition he felt no joy in becoming a vampire, preferring to be human which is why he had attempted suicide after eating his family. However over the millenium (close to it) he has admitted that he thought being nearly indestructible was "awesome". Despite his stoic nature, Vigil was capable of forming close bonds with others, particularly his family and his few friends, and could be roused to phenomenal anger when they were harmed or threatened in any way. Another notable trait of his was his tendency to make life-changing decisions for other people without their consents or without telling them. Vigil often took on a almost controlling personality, even with those he was close to. However he never did this out of spite. More likely, it was because of his care for the person or belief that he's doing the right thing, making him be somewhat narrow-minded and fairly ornery at times. Because of this thought process, it can lead to make things worse rather than better. Vigil despite being over nine hundred years old he was not always the most mature person, Bonnie even comparing his emotional maturity to that of a tweleve year old during their first meeting. He could be childish and petty, usually because of his pride. As Rasmus during his "ripper years" he considers both the physical and mental destruction of a human being to be artistic. Besides being a mass murderer and master manipulator Rasmus is also a violent rapist, known throughout history for sexually assaulting many of his female victims. He is known to use the threat of rape as a psychological weapon. Vigil liked to smoke cigarettes or chew on an old wood tobacco pipe when thinking, something that annoyed those around him because it made him smell like a undead ashtray. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed andforever Their strength is also more powerful just not as powerful as werewolves werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Quotes * A vampire doesn't know love. It only knows craving. -Rasmus * "Yeah let's talk about Caroline. Now there's a rack you'd like to write home about. To bad about the personality though, yap yap yap yap." - Rasmus upon his capture and interrogation by Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes. * "Get you're asses kicked, I don't know wild guess." -Vigil interrupting someone in mid sentence. * "Well that's no fun." Rasmus upon finding his prey dead. * "Hey this is freaking me out and I'm already dead." * "Really Uncle I've been to you're offices in Washington and I must say. That agalmatophilia fetish you have really needs to be looked at." -Vigil * Vampires! Errr nasty. Let's annihilate them for justice and for the safty of puppies and christmas right?" - Vigil encountering a group of vampire hunters Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Season 4 Category:Supernaturals